Multi-energy X-ray security check systems belong to a new type of security check system developed on the basis of single-energy X-ray security check systems. The multi-energy X-ray security check system can provide not only the shape and contents of an inspected object, but also information reflecting an equivalent atomic number of the inspected object, so as to identify whether the inspected object is an organic matter or an inorganic matter, and display the inspected object on a color monitor in different colors, for convenience of recognition by an operator.
In the field of security check, Threat Image Projection (TIP) is an important demand. The so-called TIP refers to that threat images which are previously collected are inserted into an image of, e.g., luggage or parcel, that is, Fictional Threat Images (FTIs) are inserted. This plays an important role in the training of security check inspectors and evaluation of working efficiency of the inspectors. As for two-dimensional (2D) TIPs for the X-ray security check systems, there have been mature solutions and a variety of applications. However, as for three-dimensional (3D) TIPs for security check CTs, there is currently no manufacturer to provide such functionality.